1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material and, more particularly, to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material which contains a silver halide emulsion having a high content of silver iodide and a novel, development inhibitor-releasing compound, which excels in sensitivity, sharpness, color reproducibility, and graininess, and whose has its photographic properties are little changed while being stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a demand for a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material, more particularly, a color light-sensitive material for taking photogroup which has high light-sensitivity and excels in sharpness, color reproduction and graininess, whose photographic properties are little changed while being stored.
As a means for improving the sharpness and color reproduction of such a light-sensitive material, a timing DIR coupler which releases a development-inhibiting compound through two timing groups is known. DIR couplers of this type are disclosed in, for example, JP-A-51-146828, ("JP-A" means Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application), JP-A-60-218645, JP-A-61-156127, JP-A-63-37346, JP-A-1-280755, JP-A-1-219747, JP-A-2-230139, Laid-open European Patent Applications 348139, 354532, and 403019. The use of a timing DIR coupler indeed enhances inter-layer effect or edge effect, and improves sharpness and color reproduction to some extent. However, neither the inter-layer effect nor the edge effect can be sufficient. This is because the release of the development-inhibitor is substantially only once, or the release timing is not appropriate. Further, the photographic properties oflight-sensitive materials containing these couplers have their photographic properties are changed greatly while being stored.
Light-sensitive materials which contain silver halide grains having a distinct stratiform structure, containing high AgI-content silver bromoidodide, and having a high average AgI content are disclosed in JP-A-60-143331, JP-A-1-186938, JP-A-1-269935, and JP-A-2-28637. According to these disclosures disclosure, high sensitive and good grained light-sensitive materials were produced. But even with the combination of the DIR couplers and them, the level of color reproduction and sharpness is still insufficient.